


Beyond The Shadows

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Hunter Emile, Hunter Remus, Hunter Remy, Multi, Smut, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: Summary will be added when I come up with them, I just wanted to get this out there. Tags will also be added as I continue this. Damon is Deceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary will be added when I come up with them, I just wanted to get this out there. Tags will also be added as I continue this. Damon is Deceit.

Virgil sat on the couch with Roman on one side and Patton on the other. Logan sat in the chair by the couch. They had the news on the TV and saw that vampires and hunters had just been revealed to the public. Hunters had vowed to keep everyone safe, meaning it wasn’t safe for vampires to be out. Virgil let out a groan as the sound of some reporter talking faded into background noise. Patton gave him a concerned look while Roman and Logan gave him sympathetic ones. This meant that he couldn’t go out and eat, he had to stay here or risk getting killed by a hunter. Virgil let his head fall back, landing on the back of the couch. He let out a sigh and looked at his three friends.

“This is fucking great”

“Hey, it’ll be ok! I’m sure we can figure something out so that you don’t have to go out but you can still eat”

Virgil looked at Patton. He was so optimistic even when no one else was. He nodded and looked to see Roman nodding in agreement. Logan had a thoughtful look on his face. 

“Patton, what if you got some blood bags from work? Not enough to be suspicious, but enough to have a few in the house for Virgil”

Patton smiled and nodded. That would work for a bit, hopefully long enough for all of this to blow over and die down some. Once that happened he would be back out getting his own food. He sighed again, closing his eyes. This was going to be hell, staying in the house while the others went out, nothing to do. He tuned into the news that was still playing on the TV. 

_“There could also be some new laws to come out of this. Including one making it illegal to house a vampire, requiring all vampires be turned in”_

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Virgil stood up and started pacing in front of the TV then. If he didn’t pace he would panic so he was pacing. If that law came about then they would be required to turn him over to be killed by some hunters, or they could get in trouble for having him here. He ran a hand through his hair as all the worst case scenarios went through his head. He stopped dead in his tracks when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

He looked to see that it was Roman who had stopped him. Roman gave him a look that screamed at him that he needed to calm down. Pacing or panicking wasn’t going to make anything better. Virgil took a deep breath and let it out. This whole situation was bullshit. He looked at his three friends seeing nothing but support. He knew they would get through this, it was just bullshit. He let out another sigh.

“I know this sucks balls”

“Roman!”

“But, we’ll make it work until it’s somewhat safe again”

Virgil nodded, sitting back down on the couch. He let his head fall back and land on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. 

“Virge, I know you normally go out like once a week but if it’s blood bags is that going to be enough?”

He opened his eyes and looked at Logan.

“Yea, it should be”

“If it starts being not enough will you let us know?”

“Yea”

Virgil knew he would just suffer until he could get another bag. It should be enough but he wasn’t entirely sure. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. They all turned back to the TV to watch the remainder of this story on the news. No laws had been put in place yet, but the chance was there. 

After the story ended Roman turned the TV off. Patton got up to make dinner for them. Virgil listened to the sounds of Patton in the kitchen, Roman humming a random Disney song, and Logan on his phone doing something or other. Virgil had been almost asleep when Patton called Roman and Logan for dinner. He went and sat at the table with them, scrolling through Tumblr on his phone. 

He got a notification from the news app on his phone and saw that it was the same story they had just been watching. He let out a sigh and dismissed it, he didn’t need anymore reminders of this fiasco. He continued to scroll on Tumblr while Patton washed the dishes when they were done eating.

“Hey Virge?”

Virgil looked up and hummed a response.

“Are you sure one bag a week is gonna be enough?”

“Yea, I mean it should be”

“Ok, I’ll grab four from work tomorrow then. You promise you’ll tell someone if it’s not enough?”

“Yea, Pat. Why wouldn’t I?”

Patton hummed a response. They went back to silence other than the sound of running water. Virgil eventually went to his room and collapsed on his bed. He let out a groan into his pillow. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. This was gonna be the worst, there was no way one bag a week was gonna be enough but there’s no way Patton could take more than four. He ran a hand down his face letting out a sigh. It would be fine, he would just suffer until he could get a bag again. 

He rolled onto his side and wished his boyfriend was there. He just wanted to be held and be told it would be ok. He texted his boyfriend to see what he was doing. 

To: Dee  
Hey, are you busy?

To: Vee  
No, what’s up?

To: Dee  
Nothing, just…

To: Vee  
Just?

To: Dee  
Could really go for some cuddles

To: Vee  
I’ll be there in 10

Virgil smiled as he set his phone down on the bed beside him. He got up and went back to the living room to see Patton on the couch scrolling through something on his phone. He cleared his throat and Patton looked up, giving him a smile. 

“Hey, Dee is coming over”

Patton nodded and went back to his phone. Virgil went back to his room and laid on his bed staring at the ceiling again. A few minutes later he heard his door open and close. He felt the bed dip as Damon got into the bed with him. He then felt arms wrap around him. He rolled over so he was facing Damon, hiding his face in his chest. 

“It’s gonna be ok, love. You have all of us here who are gonna help and support you as much as we can”

Virgil nodded and felt himself start to drift. He heard Damon start humming a soft tune and let it lull him to sleep. Everything would be ok, it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil woke to the feeling of arms around him. He blinked his eyes open to see Damon asleep with his arms around him. Virgil smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. Logan and Patton would already be at work and Roman would be leaving in a few minutes. 

Damon blinked his eyes open and gave him a smile. He leaned down and gave him a kiss. Virgil smiled as he kissed him back. When he pulled away he looked into Damon’s eyes and saw love. He also saw that his eyes were starting to have a red hue to them. 

“Babe”

He got a questioning look. 

“When did you eat last?”

Damon looked down and wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

“Um, like a few weeks ago”

Virgil placed a hand under his chin and made him look him in the eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me”

Damon sighed. 

“A month ago”

Virgil’s mouth dropped in shock. 

“Damon”

Damon sighed again. 

“I know, I know. Just I saw hunters in my complex the last time I went out to eat and they were getting suspicious. I meant to just lay low until they settled down, but then this happened”

Virgil wrapped him up in his arms. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. Patton should just be getting ready to leave. Virgil untangled himself from Damon and went out to the living room to see Patton grabbing his stuff. Patton gave him a smile. 

“Hey, Pat?”

“Yea?”

“Do you think you could grab an extra bag?”

Patton gave him a questioning look but nodded anyway. Virgil heard footsteps behind him and then felt arms wrap around his waist. He saw it click in Patton’s eyes when he met Damon’s eyes. He nodded at Virgil again. 

“Thanks, Patton. You’re the best”

Patton smiled and walked out the door. They went back to Virgil’s room, laying on his bed. Virgil snuggled into him, laying his head on his chest. He felt a hand run through his hair and smiled. 

“Everything is gonna be ok”

Virgil nodded and took a deep breath. The first deep breath he had taken since last night. 

“You also didn’t have to do that with Patton. I’ll be fine if I don’t get to eat for a bit”

Virgil lifted his head and gave him a look. 

“Ok, ok. I appreciate it”

Virgil nodded and laid his head back down. Damon ran his hand through his hair again and he let his eyes close. He let out a content hum, smiling. He never wanted to leave Damon’s arms and he never wanted this moment to end. They heard a knock on the front door then, Virgil’s head shooting up. He grabbed his phone and texted the house group chat. 

From: Vee  
Hey are any of you expecting someone or something?

From: L  
No

From: Pat  
No, why?

From: Ro  
No?

Virgil put his phone on silent and set it down on the bed. He looked to Damon to see he had a hand covering his nose. 

“Hunter?” Virgil whispered.

Damon nodded and buried his head in Virgil’s neck. Virgil was surprised he couldn’t smell it, but then he remembered that Damon hasn’t eaten in a month. He ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing motion. Damon let out a growl as they heard another knock. Virgil wrapped his arms around him and held him. 

“It’s ok, they’ll go away if no one answers. Patton’s bringing blood home and you can eat then. Just trust me”

He felt Damon nod and relax into his hold. Virgil tightened his hold on him and tried to listen. He heard a sigh and then footsteps leaving. Virgil sighed and picked up his phone, running one hand up and down Damon’s back. 

From: Vee  
There was a hunter at the door

From: Pat  
What?!

From: Ro  
Are you two ok?

From: Vee  
Yea, just stayed in the house and didn’t answer. They just left

From: L  
Maybe we should have someone in the house with you at all times until this whole thing blows over?

From: Vee  
No, you guys need to work and pay bills and all that

From: L  
Very well

From: Pat  
Is Damon ok?

From: Vee  
Yea just hungry, he’ll be ok until you get home though

Virgil looked to Damon then and saw him breathing very deliberately.

“Babe are you ok?”

Damon shook his head and buried his face deeper in Virgil’s neck. Virgil moved to rubbing soothing circles on his back. 

“What’s wrong?”

He shook his head again. 

From: Pat  
Do I need to get more than one for him?

Virgil looked from his phone to Damon and back again. He didn’t think that Patton could sneak out six blood bags and it not be suspicious. Virgil sighed and knew he could go without eating for a bit and be ok, Damon could too but didn’t like to unless he had to. Virgil would just give him one of his.

From: Vee  
No, I’ll just give him one of mine

From: L  
Virgil, that’s not the wisest decision

From: Vee  
I’ll be fine, L. Thanks for worrying about me though

Virgil set his phone down and wrapped his arms around Damon. He continued to rub soothing circles on his back and Damon’s eyes closed. Eventually his breathing evened out and he was asleep. Virgil smiled and continued to hold him, everything was going to be ok… right?


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr when Damon woke up. Virgil smiled and kissed him. Damon deepened the kiss and Virgil let out a small moan. He pulled away and looked at his phone, the others would be home soon. He gave Damon an apologetic smile. Damon sighed and wrapped him up in his arms. Virgil continued to scroll through Tumblr, Damon watching over his shoulder. A few minutes later they heard car doors and they both looked toward the bedroom door. They got up and went to the living room to see Logan and Patton walking in. Patton gave them a smile and Logan gave them a nod. Patton closed the door and went to the kitchen, Logan went to his room. 

“Hey, Damon! Can you come here please?”

They both walked into the kitchen to see Patton standing at the fridge with the blood bags. He handed one to Damon. Damon took it with a smile and drained it. Virgil looked in his eyes and saw the red hue fade. He smiled at him, then gave him a questioning look. Damon shook his head and Virgil nodded at him. 

“Hey, Virge, we’re planning on having a house meeting when Roman gets home. Just a heads up”

“Ok, is everything ok?”

“Yea, just need to talk about something”

Virgil nodded and felt arms wrap around him. He leaned his head back against Damon’s chest. He looked up at him and kissed him. 

“Are you sure you don’t need another?” He whispered. 

“I’m sure babe”

Virgil nodded. They went out to the living room and sat on the couch. Damon wrapped an arm around him and Virgil leaned into him. Patton came into the living room a few minutes later and sat in the chair next to the couch. Logan came and sat on the other side of Damon. They were all doing their own things when Roman walked in. He gave them all a smile and sat in the chair opposite Patton. Patton and Logan exchanged a look and Logan nodded. 

“We need to have a house meeting”

Roman and Virgil nodded. 

“Do I need to leave?” Damon asked.

“No, considering we will need your input for this”

Roman, Virgil and Damon gave Logan a confused look. Logan adjusted his glasses. 

“With the recent news with vampires and vampire hunters, we, being Patton and I have talked and thought it might be best if you stayed with us until everything dies down”

Roman nodded in agreement and so did Virgil. Damon just looked at everyone and then back to Logan. 

“If you all are sure? Also, I don’t want to impose or be a burden”

“Nonsense”

“Then if you’ll have me I would like to stay”

They all gave him a nod and he smiled back. 

“I will grab more blood bags from work tomorrow, do you run on the same schedule as Virgil or do you need to eat more often?”

“Once a week is fine, today was different because I hadn’t eaten in a month until today”

Patton gave him a shocked look and so did Roman. Logan gave him a disappointed look. 

“You need to eat regularly”

“I know, I know. There are hunters that live in my complex and they started getting suspicious so I thought I could just lay low until they got bored and then this happened”

Everyone nodded at him. Virgil leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away with a smile and snuggled into his side. Damon held him and he let out a content sigh. Damon laid his head on top of his. Virgil let his eyes close and smiled. 

“Babe, do you wanna go back to your room?”

Virgil shook his head, he wanted to just enjoy time with everyone. Damon nodded and settled back down. Patton’s phone went off and he smiled. He typed a reply and then looked up. 

“Is it ok if Emile comes over?”

Everyone nodded and Patton smiled. He sent another text and then sat his phone back down. A few minutes later they heard a knock and Patton jumped up. He opened the door and tackled Emile in a hug. Emile smiled and hugged him back. Patton brought him over to the chair, sitting down and pulling Emile down to sit on his lap. 

Virgil felt Damon tense beside him and knew it was because of Emile. Emile was a hunter, but didn’t bother Virgil or Damon. It was an automatic reaction to smelling a hunter, Virgil had just gotten used to it with Emile. He smiled at Virgil and Damon, then turned and greeted Roman and Logan. Damon relaxed and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair. Virgil smiled and let his eyes close. He started drifting off with Damon still running his fingers through his hair. They moved so Damon was half laying on the couch, leaving room for Logan, and Virgil was on top of him. 

Virgil let out a content hum and heard someone else’s phone go off. He opened his eyes to see Roman with a smile on his face. Virgil smiled and closed his eyes again. 

“Is it ok if Remy comes over?”

He got nods and smiled. 

“Logan do you want to invite Remus?”

Logan blushed and nodded. He then got his phone out and texted Remus. Virgil was trying to mentally brace himself to be surrounded by hunters. He knew Damon was doing the same thing. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Roman got up and opened it to see Remy. Roman hugged him and brought him over to the chair he was sitting in. Roman sat down and Remy sat on his lap. 

A second later there was another knock and Logan shot up to answer it. He opened the door and hugged Remus. Remus hugged back with a smile and was brought over to the couch. Virgil and Damon sat back up to make room for Remus. Damon leaned into Virgil and got an arm wrapped around him in response. They sat doing their own things for a bit, then Damon and Virgil went to Virgil’s room. 

They laid on the bed and Damon wrapped Virgil up. Virgil laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. He heard doors closing and knew the others had gone to their rooms as well. Damon ran a hand through his hair and Virgil began to drift. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil woke up to the sound of the front door closing. He grabbed his phone and checked the time, seeing that Roman had just left. Damon woke a second later and scrunched up his nose. Virgil could smell the hunters in the house too, but he was used to them. Virgil got up and went to the living room to see Patton and Logan getting ready. They greeted him with smiles when they saw him. 

“Are Remus, Remy, and Emile gonna be staying here as well?”

They looked at each other, then looked back to Virgil. Logan sighed and looked directly at Virgil. 

“Yes, they will”

Virgil nodded and crossed his arms. That meant Damon was gonna have to get used to the smell of these specific hunters. 

“Are they gonna be here when you’re not?”

“Remus will, but he will not bother you”

Virgil nodded and sighed. There went his plans for today, Damon would also be disappointed. He waited until Logan and Patton left then went back to his room. He climbed into the bed and was wrapped up by Damon. He kissed him and Virgil let out a small moan. Damon moved to kissing his neck and he bit his lip. Damon looked up and gave him a questioning look, then it clicked. 

“Someone’s here?”

Virgil nodded not trusting his voice. Damon sighed and wrapped him up more. Virgil turned so he was facing him. 

“If we’re quiet…”

Damon chuckled. 

“We both know you’re not quiet and I love your noises too much to gag you”

Virgil whined, hiding his face in Damon’s neck. It had been a while since he and Damon had had any time alone. Even longer since they had done anything sexual with each other. Of course there were phone calls and pictures, but it wasn’t the same. Now with the other three in the house they wouldn’t get any time alone. Virgil sighed and felt Damon run his hands through his hair. 

“Maybe there’ll be a day that no one’s here”

Virgil nodded and moved to lay his head on his chest. He doubted it, but they could hope. Maybe Virgil could ask Patton for everyone’s schedules and see if there was any time they would have alone. Damon continued to run his hand through his hair. Virgil grabbed his phone and started scrolling through Tumblr, Damon watching as well. 

They hadn’t noticed how much time had passed until they heard the front door. Virgil got up and went to the living room to see Patton and was greeted with a smile. Virgil smiled back and followed Patton into the kitchen. He noticed that Damon hadn’t followed him. 

“Hey, Pat?”

Patton hummed a response as he got the stuff out to make dinner. 

“Do you happen to know everyone’s schedules?”

He nodded, turning to give Virgil a confused look. 

“Is there a day where everyone is out of the house?”

Patton chuckled as he figured it out. 

“Unfortunately no, I’m sorry”

Virgil sighed. 

“It’s fine, I was just wondering”

Patton turned back to the dinner preparations and Virgil went back to his room. Damon was laying on his back and was panting. Virgil smirked and climbed in the bed next to Damon. 

“I see you had fun while I was gone”

Damon blushed and looked away. Virgil chuckled and laid his head on his chest. He understood, he was frustrated as well, but they both knew he couldn’t be quiet. He let out a sigh and grabbed his phone again. Eventually his eyes slipped closed and he started drifting. He was almost asleep when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. Virgil jumped and saw that Damon was asleep. He got up and answered the door to see Patton. 

“House meeting, Damon doesn’t have to come if he doesn’t want to”

“Damon’s asleep” Virgil said as he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. 

Virgil went out and sat in the floor in front of the couch. He watched Patton sit in his chair and Emile sit on his lap. Logan and Remus had taken over the couch. Remy was sitting in Roman’s chair with Roman on his lap. Virgil looked to Patton and saw him nod at Logan. 

“So we need to have a discussion since we are all adults” Logan looked around and got nods. 

“With there being so many people staying here, there will most likely be someone in the house at all times. With that being said, we are all adults and we all have needs, so intimate activities will most likely happen” 

Virgil felt the blush on his cheeks and pulled his hood up over his head, hiding his face. He didn’t look around, but hoped that he wasn’t the only one blushing. 

“It is a normal thing and I am ok with it happening, whether the participating parties are quiet or not. Others may not feel the same”

Virgil peeked out from under his hood and saw that Patton and Emile were also blushing. Roman cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. 

“I personally don’t care if anyone is quiet or not, it’s a thing that’s gonna happen so, yea”

Remy was nodding in agreement. Virgil looked to Remus and Remus shrugged and gave Virgil a small smile. Virgil then looked to Patton and Emile. Patton took a breath and let it out. 

“I would rather not hear it, but I also understand that it’s gonna happen so if it gets loud that’s ok too”

Emile nodded in agreement and then everyone was looking at Virgil. Virgil pulled his hood tighter around his face and took a breath before letting it out. 

“Well I know that it’ll happen, I don’t care if I hear it or not. I can’t speak for Damon but I think he would understand as well”

Everyone was nodding, relaxing a little. Virgil went to get up but was stopped when someone cleared their throat. He sat back and looked around to see that it was Logan. 

“I just want to be prepared and I’m sure everyone else would appreciate it as well, is there anything that we would hear that might be on the… kink side of things?”

Virgil tried to pull his hood around his face even tighter, only to find that it was as tight as it would go. He didn’t want to admit what he and Damon were into. He looked around to see everyone else was blushing now. 

“I know it’s uncomfortable, but I know personally, I don’t want to be too surprised if we hear something”

Everyone nodded and let out a collective sigh. Virgil took another deep breath and let it out before looking at Logan. 

“I know there’s some kinks we keep in the bedroom so I won’t disclose those, but the one you might hear is me calling him master or sir”

He looked to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. He wanted nothing more than to be in his bed and wrapped up in Damon’s arms. He listened to everyone else tell what kinks might be heard. After a few minutes of silence Virgil got up and went to his room, climbing in bed and laying his head on Damon’s chest. He scrolled through Tumblr for a bit and then his eyes closed. He fell asleep soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil woke to the sound of voices outside his door. He rolled over and was wrapped up by Damon. A few seconds later there was a knock on his door. 

“It’s open”

He heard the door open and glanced behind him to see who it was. It was Patton and Emile. Damon and Virgil sat up and made room for the other two to sit. They sat and looked at each other before looking at Virgil and Damon. 

“So, Remy, Remus, and I need to get stuff from our houses if we’re going to be staying here. We were wondering if Damon needed anything from his apartment?”

Virgil looked at Damon and saw him nod. He looked back to Patton and Emile. 

“Ok, I could go with you that way you’re not risking any other hunters causing you trouble”

Damon nodded. 

“When did you want to go?”

Emile gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Preferably soon, like in the next hour or so”

Damon nodded and looked at Virgil. He gave him a smile and then leaned in and kissed him. Emile and Damon left then and Virgil listened for the front door. After it closed Virgil laid back down, only for Patton to put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at him. 

“It’s been a week, Virge”

He knew, he was a little hungry but didn’t trust the hunters in the house enough. He knew they wouldn’t do anything but, anxiety was a bitch like that. He nodded and pulled the cover over his head. Patton sighed and left the room only to come back a few minutes later. Virgil rolled over to face him and saw that he had brought a blood bag. He grabbed it and drained it. He threw it in his trash can and gave Patton a smile which he returned. 

Patton left and closed the door behind him. Virgil grabbed his phone and started playing a game, My Chemical Romance playing in the background. He paused his music when he heard a knock on his door. 

“It’s open”

Remy walked in and closed the door behind him. He came and sat on the bed next to Virgil, sipping his drink out of a Starbucks cup. 

“What’s up buttercup?”

“Not much. Damon went with Emile to get stuff from his apartment”

Remy nodded as he took another drink. He set the cup on the night stand and then laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Virgil rolled onto his back and did the same. He scrunched his nose as Remy’s smell hit him but took a deep breath and got himself used to it being so close. Remy let out a sigh. 

“So I’ve been thinking”

Virgil hummed in response. 

“What if one of us went out when you two need to feed?”

Virgil looked at him. 

“Patton is helping with that. He’s bringing blood bags home”

“Yea, but that’s eventually gonna get suspicious right?”

Virgil looked at him, he hadn’t really thought of that. 

“I mean, maybe?”

Remy nodded and pulled his phone out. He started playing a game and Virgil got his phone to do the same. 

“I think so long as he doesn’t take a lot it should be fine. If it does become a problem then we’ll talk about that idea”

Remy nodded and then Virgil went back to his game, turning his music back on. They did that for a while and then they heard the front door. Remy sat up, grabbing his drink and leaving. A minute later Damon walked in with two boxes, setting them down just inside the room. He smiled at Virgil and climbed in the bed, wrapping him up. Virgil rolled to face him and pulled him into a kiss, which Damon deepened. Virgil pulled away and smiled at him. 

“So we had a house meeting while you were asleep last night”

Damon nodded. 

“We had the sex discussion, so if we wanted to…”

Virgil looked at him and saw him smile. He leaned in and kissed him, this time Virgil deepened the kiss. Virgil let out a moan as Damon moved to kiss his neck, leaving marks. Damon grabbed the hem of Virgil's shirt and pulled it up and off of him, tossing it into the floor. He moved his hands down and unbuttoned his jeans, he then unzipped them. Virgil lifted his hips and Damon pulled them down and off of him, tossing them into the floor to meet his shirt. 

Virgil grabbed the hem of Damon's shirt, pulling it up and off letting it join his clothes on the floor. Damon moved to kiss his chest as Virgil unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and off tossing them to the floor. Damon straddled him, grinding down which caused both of them to moan. Virgil pulled Damon's boxers off of him and tossed them with the rest of their clothes. They heard a knock on the door and Virgil let out a groan. 

"What?!"

"Just wanted to say we're all gonna be in the living room and hanging out. I came to see if you wanted to join?" Patton said. 

Virgil let out a sigh.

"Do we have to?" Virgil asked as Damon pulled his boxers off of him and tossed them. 

"It would be appreciated"

Virgil knew that was Patton's way of saying that yes they did have to join them. He let out another groan and pushed Damon off of him. He got up and put his clothes back on, Damon doing the same. Virgil took a breath, he needed a minute to get his erection to go away. Damon wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Tonight, I'll make it up to you"

Virgil nodded and went to the door, opening it to see Patton. Virgil and Damon followed him to the living room, both of them sitting in the floor in front of the couch. Patton sat in his chair on Emile’s lap. 

“So since we’ll be together for a bit, I say we should spend some time together” Patton said, looking around at everyone. 

Everyone nodded. 

“So, what do we wanna talk about or do?” Roman asked. 

Virgil crossed his arms and sighed. He would much rather be back in his room having sex. He listened to everyone talk about random things and eventually started to doze off. He moved so he could lean back against Damon, closing his eyes. Damon ran a hand through his hair and he let the motion put him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgil woke the next day in his bed and groaned. He had slept through the night and probably missed his chance to be with Damon. Damon woke up and wrapped him in his arms. Virgil grabbed his phone and looked at the time, Roman should be at work. He set his phone down and then rolled over to face Damon. Damon kissed him and he deepened it. He let out a moan as Damon grabbed his shirt and pulled it off of him, tossing it to the floor. He moved down to kiss his neck as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Virgil lifted his hips and let Damon pull them down and off, tossing them. 

Virgil pulled him back up to kiss him, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off and tossing it to join his clothes. He reached down and undid Damon’s pants, pulling them off and tossing them. Damon straddled him and ground down on him, causing both of them to moan. Virgil lifted his hips again to let Damon pull his boxers off. He pulled Damon’s boxers off and tossed them with the rest of their clothes. 

Damon leaned down and kissed him, moving a hand down to grip Virgil’s cock. He let out a moan that was muffled by the kiss. Damon stroked him slowly, teasing him and causing Virgil to let out a whine. Damon chuckled and reached into the drawer of the night stand and pulled out the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and inserted one into Virgil. Virgil let out a moan and let his eyes close. Soon Damon added another finger and then a third, stretching him.

He pulled his fingers out and then slicked up his cock. He lined up and looked up at Virgil who nodded enthusiastically. He pushed in slowly causing both of them to moan at the sensation. He stopped to let Virgil adjust when he bottomed out. Virgil nodded and he pulled out and slowly pushed back in causing Virgil to moan. Virgil whined and Damon pulled out only to slam back in. Virgil cried out and wrapped his arms around Damon’s shoulders. 

Virgil cried out again when Damon sped up. He could feel the heat in his core and knew he was close. He tried to warn Damon but all that came out were moans. He knew Damon was close too with the way his thrusts became sloppy. Damon was panting and letting out quiet moans, he leaned down and kissed Virgil. This pushed Virgil over the edge and he cried out into the kiss. He clamped down on Damon which threw him over the edge. Damon kept going and only stopped when Virgil let out a whine. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to Virgil on the bed. They laid panting for a few minutes before Damon wrapped him up. Virgil laid his head on his chest and let out a content hum. He smiled as Damon ran a hand through his hair. They needed to get a shower but that could wait. Virgil let his eyes close and just enjoyed the feeling of Damon’s fingers running through his hair. Damon eventually sighed and got up, offering a hand to Virgil. 

Virgil took his hand and stood up. They grabbed towels and clothes, wrapping the towels around them and headed to the bathroom. Damon got the shower running and put the towel on the counter, Virgil doing the same. Damon stepped into the shower and held his hand out to Virgil again. Virgil accepted it and was pulled into an embrace. They quickly got cleaned up, getting out and drying off before getting dressed and heading back to the bedroom. They laid on the bed and Damon wrapped Virgil up. Virgil laid his head on Damon’s chest and let out a content sigh. 

They heard the front door open and Virgil smiled. Patton greeted them as he walked by with Emile. Logan gave them a nod as he walked past. Patton walked by again saying something about making dinner and Virgil went to keep him company. Virgil sat in a chair at the table and watched as Patton started making dinner. Roman walked into the house a few minutes later with Remy and they went to Roman’s room. 

Once Patton had dinner done he called everyone to come eat. Damon sat next to Virgil and they sat and listened as everyone talked about their day. Virgil smiled as he saw how happy everyone was. Once dinner was done Virgil stayed with Patton as he washed the dishes, humming a random tune. 

“Hey, I brought home more blood bags so Damon can eat too”

“Thanks, Pat. You’re the best”

Patton smiled and turned back to the dishes. 

“Hey, Pat?”

Patton hummed a response. 

“Remy offered to go out with me and Damon if people get suspicious of blood bags going missing”

Patton nodded. 

“I don’t think they will, but it is nice to maybe have a back up plan. You know, just in case”

Virgil hummed a response. Once they were done they both went back to their respective rooms. Virgil climbed into bed and was wrapped up by Damon. He laid his head on his chest and let his eyes close. Damon ran his fingers through his hair and Virgil fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

About a month later they had settled into a routine. Virgil would wake to the front door closing as Roman left with Remy. Patton, Emile, and Logan would then leave and go to work. Sometimes he and Remus would just sit in the living room and talk until Damon woke up. Other times Virgil would go back to sleep and then be woke up to Damon kissing him. He would smile and kiss back and then they would get up and go hang out with Remus for the day. 

It was also about a month later that people at Patton’s work started getting suspicious, so he started taking one or two at a time and would only take them every few days. This meant that Virgil and Damon sometimes had to go without eating for a couple of weeks if Patton couldn’t get any. They assured Patton that it was fine, but everyone noticed the way they looked at the bags when they got them after the two week break. 

It had actually been three weeks since Virgil had eaten because they started suspecting Patton so he had to stop. The last bag they had went to Damon at the beginning of this week. Virgil could feel the hunger in every fiber of his being, but fought it and told himself he could wait until Patton could get more bags. 

Another week passed and he still couldn’t get any. At this point Virgil had wholed up in his room and refused to leave. He hated it, but he knew if he was around them it would be too much. That’s how he wound up here, in his bed with Damon’s arms around him. He buried his head in his chest and let out a whine as another wave of hunger washed over him. He could smell Patton before he knocked. Damon gave him a questioning look, getting a nod. Virgil wrapped himself up in the cover on his bed as Damon got up and answered the door. 

“I hate to say it, but we’re having a house meeting and we need you two there”

Virgil groaned and knew this would end badly. He unwrapped himself and pulled his hood up, getting up and following Patton to the living room. He kept his eyes to the floor, he knew they were red and there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Damon pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him once they sat down in the floor. Virgil was assaulted with the smell of everyone’s blood and turned so he was facing Damon. He hid his face in his neck and let out another whine. 

He was sure that he was getting sympathetic and concerned looks from everyone. He could feel his control slipping. They were all so close and he could stop himself, he just needed a little. Just enough to get rid of a little of the hunger. He shook his head trying to get the thought out of his head. These were his friends and three of them were trained to kill his kind. 

“So we have a couple of options we wanted to present you two, given the situation with Patton’s work”

Damon nodded and Virgil focused on his breathing. He just had to get through this and then he could go back to his room and be wrapped up and reassured that it was gonna be ok. That they would back off of Patton and he’d get to eat soon. He knew he was lying to himself, there was no way he was gonna be able to control himself when he was already slipping. 

“Damon” he whispered. 

Damon hummed softly in response. 

“Hold me tight, don’t let go. No matter what”

Damon gave a slight nod and tightened his hold on Virgil just as his control slipped. He needed it, it was so close! He was so hungry and he would only take a little bit. Just enough to curve the pain for a few more days. He pushed off of Damon, or tried to but Damon held strong and didn’t let him get farther than lifting his head to look at him. Virgil broke Damon’s grip enough to turn back around to face Patton and Emile. Damon grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. 

“Damn it, let me go!”

“No”

He growled at Damon. Didn’t he understand?! He needed this! It had been a month, a _month_ since he ate. He was so hungry, he would only take a little. He heard movement to his left and turned his head to see the Remy had shifted, blocking Roman. Emile and Remus did the same. 

“Let me go! I need it!”

“I know you do. I can’t let you go though”

“That’s such bullshit!”

He heard Damon sigh and felt his grip tighten as he tried to break free again. 

“Just let me go!”

“No”

“I hate you!”

“I know. But this is for your own good. You’ll thank me later”

“No! Just let me go!”

“Virgil, you will thank me for this later when you remember that I’m doing what you asked”

Virgil struggled for a few more minutes before he sagged in Damon’s hold. He was panting and tears were streaming down his face. They quickly turned into sobs and Damon turned him around quickly before wrapping him up and holding him close. He was so hungry, he needed to eat. Damon was whispering comforting words and reassurances in his ear. After the sobs had died down to hiccups, he pulled back to look at Damon. 

“I’m sorry” his voice was thick and he had tears still running down his cheeks. 

“It’s ok, love. I know you didn’t mean it”

Virgil nodded and hid his face in Damon’s neck. He sniffled and then looked to Logan in hopes that he would change the subject and continue the conversation. Logan seemed to understand and gave him a nod along with a sympathetic smile.

"As I was saying, we have a couple of options we wanted to present to you two"

They both nodded.

"One of the hunters in the house could accompany you and you can go out and eat, or you could feed from us"

Virgil let out a whine and buried himself further into Damon. He needed it so bad, but he couldn't, they were his friends. Damon's grip got tighter and he appreciated it. He hated being this hungry. 

"Virge, which is better?" Damon whispered. 

"The one where I get to eat"

Damon chuckled.

"You would get to with both of them. I feel it would be safer for us to feed from them, under supervision"

Virgil thought that over. He would get to eat regularly again, they could have the other and one of the hunters in the house supervise, if anything went wrong then someone could stop them. He nodded and felt Damon kiss the top of his head. 

"We'll feed from you all, under supervision"

Virgil looked up to see everyone nodding. He dropped his head back down and let out a whine as another wave of desperate hunger crashed over him. He started crying again. He needed to eat, he was so hungry. He felt Damon's hand start running up and down his back.

"Please" he whispered.

Damon hummed in response.

"Please, I need to eat"

"I know you do. Let us iron out some details then we'll see what we can do about that ok?"

Virgil lifted his head and looked at him with tears running down his cheeks. Damon gave him a sad smile.

"I know, love. I know"

Virgil laid his head on Damon's shoulder and tuned them out. All he could focus on was the hunger that was taking over every fiber of his being. The tears wouldn't stop no matter how hard he tried to stop them. Damon continued to rub his hand up and down his back soothingly. Soon Logan came and sat behind Damon so he was facing Virgil. He offered his wrist and Virgil's eyes locked onto the vein. 

He whined and hid in Damon's shoulder again. He couldn't, Logan was his friend. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting him. He shook his head and Damon let out a quiet sigh. He lifted Virgil's head and made him look at him. 

"Babe, eat"

Virgil shook his head again.

"Why?"

"They're friends. I can't stand the thought of hurting them. I can't stand the thought that I may not be able to control myself"

"Virgil"

Virgil turned to look at Remus who had said his name. 

"As your friends we can't stand to see you in pain when we can help. There's one other vampire and 3 hunters in this room, if things go south then someone will step in"

He looked at Logan.

"I trust you. I know how long it's been since you last ate, I know you'll need more than you normally do, I know that you may not have much control because of how long it's been. Despite that, I'm willing and I still trust you" 

Virgil looked at him in shock. He looked around and saw smiles and nods in agreement. He took a breath and let it out. Logan offered his wrist again and Virgil grabbed it, bringing it to his mouth. His mouth watered at the smell, but he glanced up to make sure this was truly ok. He got a nod and bit down.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil bit into Logan’s wrist and moaned at the taste. He forced himself to slow down and tried to focus on Logan. He tried to focus on his breathing and tried to listen to see if he was telling him to stop, but he couldn’t. It was so good after a month without eating and he moaned again, resisting the urge to suck harder and move it along. Soon he felt hands on his shoulders and he pulled himself away with much reluctance. He looked at Logan and saw that he looked pale and immediately panicked. 

“I’m so sorry!”

Logan waved him off with a smile. Remus helped him back on the couch and wrapped him up. It wasn’t enough, but he wasn’t about to voice that. He would be ok until he could eat again. Damon held him and he leaned his head on his shoulder. Damon intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand. Damon leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

“Was that enough?”

Virgil nodded and closed his eyes. Damon picked his head up and Virgil opened his eyes. He knew there was still a red hue, but he refused to take anymore from anyone. He was fine until he could eat again. Damon gave him a look and Virgil sighed. Virgil got up to go to his room and Damon stopped him. He pulled him back down onto his lap. He made Virgil look him in the eyes. 

“I’m not letting you go until you’ve had enough. You haven’t eaten in a month. A month! Your eyes are still red which tells me that it was only enough to curve the hunger for a few days. Feed from someone else”

Virgil shook his head, he couldn’t. He couldn’t stand the thought of hurting his friends. Remy moved to the floor and sat behind Virgil. Virgil turned and saw him and Damon exchange a look before he offered his wrist to Virgil. Virgil’s eyes locked onto the vein in his wrist and he whined. He didn’t want to hurt him. He tore his eyes away and looked at Remy. He got a smile and a nod, Remy also moved his wrist closer to him. Virgil shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t do this. He heard a sigh and opened his eyes and saw the sad look on Remy’s face. They could all tell he was fighting so hard, but they also knew he needed it. 

“Please, Virge? I know you need it. I promise it’s ok. We all trust you, we’ve got a plan if we need it. Just, we all hate seeing you in pain when we can fix it, so please? For all of us?”

Virgil let a whine, but grabbed his arm and brought his wrist closer. He could smell it and let out another whine. He needed it, but was so scared to hurt him. He looked up at him again and saw the small smile on his face. Virgil bit down and let out a quiet moan at the taste. He forced himself to slow down and tried his best to focus on Remy. He focused on his breathing and his heartbeat, letting out another small moan at the taste of his blood on his tongue. 

After a few minutes he was full and pulled away. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and looked into Remy’s eyes. Remy gave him a small smile, but Virgil could still see the hazy look in his eyes that told him he had taken a little too much. Damon pulled him into a hug and ran his hand through his hair, relaxing him. Virgil took a deep breath before letting it out. He relaxed in Damon’s hold, letting his eyes close as Damon kept his fingers running through his hair. 

“Damon? What about you?”

Virgil looked up at him and knew it had been two, maybe three weeks since he fed last. He glanced down and saw Virgil staring at him. He sighed and shook his head, and Virgil glared at him. 

“It’s been two or three weeks since he last fed”

Damon let out a sigh and saw Emile move toward him. Damon grabbed his arm and Virgil saw the red hue that had barely been there get darker. He looked at the wrist in front of him, beforing tearing his gaze away and looking to Emile. When he got a nod, he bit down and let out a growl and Virgil let a small smile on his face. 

Virgil focused on Emile and watched for signs that Damon needed to stop. After a few minutes, Emile started to sway and Virgil put a hand on Damon’s shoulder, causing him to pull back. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and gave Emile a small smile. Emile immediately laid in the floor and Remus got down to check on him. 

After Logan and Emile had recovered they decided to watch movies and just relax. They watched Disney, then Pixar, then some horror movies. After a few hours of that, Patton made dinner and Damon and Virgil sat with them. Once dinner was done, everyone went their separate ways. Virgil climbed in bed and was wrapped up by Damon. He laid his head on his chest and felt a hand run through his hair. He closed his eyes and let the motion sooth him. 

“Hey, babe?” 

Damon hummed in response.

“I love you. You know that right?”

“Of course I do, love”

Virgil smiled and let himself relax again. Damon started humming some random song that Virgil knew but couldn’t think of the name for. Virgil let the motion of Damon’s fingers in his hair lull him to sleep. They were gonna get through this and everything was going to be ok.


End file.
